


Welcome to the panic room (Where all your darkest fears are gonna come for you)

by aryablakes



Series: drabbles! [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post S6, cause shes sad, thats is - Freeform, willows making friendship bracelets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryablakes/pseuds/aryablakes
Summary: She was flying,- metaphorically of course.The bracelet was made in just a few moments.Willow smiled to herself, "Thanks middle school me." She sad without thought, speaking into the empty area.
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Willow Rosenberg & Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg & Dawn Summers
Series: drabbles! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611790
Kudos: 4





	Welcome to the panic room (Where all your darkest fears are gonna come for you)

Willow starred at the yarn in front of her face.

Taking in the bright colors, it was as if the yarn was moving by itself.

It was weightless, Willow was in control again.

Moving without a thought in her mind, the yarn was flying.

Willow dropped the yarn, and felt guilt flood her to her core.

The red hot self-pity flushing her.

She grabbed the yarn with her hands, she started.

She really started.

Grabbing the bright red, light pink and dark blue colors, she started on a bracelet for her best friend.

She was flying,- metaphorically of course.

The bracelet was made in just a few moments.

Willow smiled to herself, "Thanks middle school me." She sad without thought, speaking into the empty area.

Grabbing her next set of colors, she started on her bracelet for Dawn.

Hot pink, bright purple and light green.

Making the bracelet she felt tears spring to her eyes like a geyser

Everything she had said to her, everything she put her through.

She felt awful.

She wished she couldn't feel again, it was too hard.

It'd be so easy to just -

Pushing those thoughts from her brain, she continued making the bracelet.

Over.

Under.

Over.

Under.

She compulsively made more and more until her hands felt like they were going to fall off.

When she got back to Sunnydale, all of her friends had been greeted with a smile and friendship bracelets.

When Willow finally got the strength, she even gave one to Tara too.

**Author's Note:**

> title is panic room by au/ra
> 
> feel free to leave a comment if u want to!
> 
> u can check out my tumblr [here!](http://aryablakes.tumblr.com/) if you wanna dm or send me an ask those are open too!


End file.
